User talk:Bioniclepluslotr
To become an admin somewhere (or here) just ask a staff member or current admin/bureaucrat to grant you admin powers. --Vampyrum Spectrum08 22:15, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Sure! I'm ready to admin you up!--VS Nightwing's true author OH... so you wrote Nightwing! I'm looking foward to reading it! Yes, I know it's kinda sad that I didn't. Anyway, I think you should be an admin. Oh, and 1 more thing. Try not to make edits that just replace the image, ok? Silverwing pwns!--Windu223 02:51, 30 January 2009 (UTC) What I meant about image edits was that you were making edits that replace the image. I.E: The shade picture being changed to the animated shade picture. Anyway, it's okay. P.S: Nightwing looks really well done!--Windu223 00:50, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, heck yeah! Sure! I'd love to join the fanfic wiki!--Windu223 01:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :See you there! (I think you're online right now. I just got this message a second ago!). [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 01:32, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Broken Youtube Link I fixed the youtube link. I think. It's supposed to link to this very stupid annoying, but funny video.--Windu223 21:33, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Aari29-Do not bite the newcomers I see you blocked Aari29 for inserting his username on pages. It's okay. Inserting your username on pages is a common mistake made by newcomers to wikis. Please unblock him.--Windu223 13:59, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Griffin Picture? Where did you get that childish picture of griffin? I'm just wondering if it's someone's drawing or not.--Windu223 15:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I'm just wondering who drew it. Sorry.--Windu223 15:24, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Most pictures aren't hand made drawings, that's all. let's end this here. The picture's ok. I was just curious where you got it.--Windu223 17:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) No! Not at all! I don't think you're angry. If I looked at this objectivley, I would mistake myself for being angry. I'm not pissed off, I'm just trying to bring up of conversation, like you. Anyway, there was an image on Spore Wiki that is suspected to be a hand made drawing. I think it got deleted though...--Windu223 17:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Family Tree Idea I was on the warriors wiki, and I saw that afew charcter artticles on ther had family trees. Should we put some family trees on here? The format on the other wiki was like this(sorry if my spellings off today, i'm really tired): Icaron----Mistral | | Sylph Dusk What do you think?--Windu223 16:49, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Yep. Like that P.S: Do you know that CatherineMunro made you a buerecrat?--Windu223 14:40, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Oh. Back to the tree thing, here's how it should work, (copied the format from warriors wiki) Unknown Female-----Unknown Male | Bat Offspring Ends up like this: pre/> Unknown Female-----Unknown Male | Bat Offspring You don't have to do it manually, as I found out a few minutes ago.--Windu223 14:47, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think so, did it screw up yours?(I think your online right now, I'm only getting these messages in a few seconds!)--Windu223 14:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok! I'm going to make a template for each tree, then well add teh treez sir!--Windu223 14:54, 25 May 2009 (UTC) (Lol, family tree murk, I just noticed :D) Each character that we know who's mother father are. If there's a sister or a mate, that will be added too. For example, Shade will have a tree because we know the names of his dam and sire. Marina will be added next to shade, and a line will go down pointing to griffin.--Windu223 15:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Family Tree Yes i'm doing well on it. I finished the one for shade. All you have to to is add, into the article to add a family tree. Teh Lolz.--Windu223 14:41, 2 June 2009 (UTC) No, don't click on that link. The template is called Shade Tree.--Windu223 13:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm still here.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 14:44, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I came on here so that I could help you and the whole site out. Please let me know If I can help out at all. Yes, I will need help out later, And I thank you for the offer. Much appreciated. I will try to do what I can. Thank you for letting me join with no problem. I will try to do what I can (I am 16 so hopefully, the information I post will be...formal.) RE Signature Right. My bad. I gotta remember to do that! x.x RandumbGamer 00:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Griffin picture This is the best picture I have found that should fit the "Griffin" character from the book "Firewing" I found this on Youtube, and I hope that it will help out with the "Griffin" character page(Note: I did not modify the Character page for Griffin, I leave that to your decision) Enjoy! RandumbGamer 00:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) New Topic pictures I added some different pictures to some of the pages on the Silverwing Series Some of the pages that were edited were Frieda's, Marina's, Shade's, Cama Zotz's, and a couple others. Hope this helps! RandumbGamer 03:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Changes to the main sidebar(Suggestion) Hello there Bioniclepluslotr I was browsing around to find the different topics and was wondering something: Why don't we have a "Character" topic on the sidebar, with the "slide-out" feature like the "Related Wiki's" "Top content" or the "Community"? I believe it would make Nagivation to the site much easier The Idea came from a different Wikia (I do not want this to classify as spam in anyway to the wikia's site so I will black out any un-neccasairy information on the site) and it displayed the idea like this(However, If you want I can say the site): And so on till every character is in it(or most) Just a basic Idea to see if you like it I also believe that you are the admin of this site (Next to VampyrumSpectrum08)and I leave it up to you to make these changes, unless You prefer somebody else. Hope this also helps out! RandumbGamer 03:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Permission to edit Griffins page? Can I have permission to put in Griffins picture on his character page? RandumbGamer 04:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:Sidebar That's alright. Glad that you could get back to me on it(I understand, it takes a TON of work!) Actually, is the Sidebar only editable by the Admins(and beurocrats) of the site? RandumbGamer 19:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Re:Sidebar Thanks for getting back to me on that. I really do appreciate this! If there is anything you want me to do(or if I can actually do it!)Please, PLEASE, let me know. I will guarantee that this will make the navigation of this site much easier thanks to your help! RandumbGamer 05:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re:Wikia How familiar I am with the Wikia? I guess I know basic information about the whole site. I have never created a Wikia myself, but, I have helped out with others if that helps(Mostly minor or large edits on those wikia's) I have also heard that you helped out ths site a great deal when you came here. Glad that you haven't left! RandumbGamer 18:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC)